Choisir, c'est renoncer
by katido
Summary: Cette fiction prend cours pendant l'été qui suit la saison 4. Chuck et Nate sont allés rejoindre Serena à LA. C/B N/S
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

_Elle poussa la porte de la chambre 521 de l'hôpital de Los Angeles._

_Il était là, assis sur son lit, les jambes dans le vide, regardant le bout de ses pieds._

_- Chuck ! cria-t-elle, en se précipitant vers lui._

_Il leva la tête en entendant la voix familière et se mit debout._

_B se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra tout contre lui. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et il l'enlaça plus fort. _

_Elle avait eu tellement peur pendant tout le voyage depuis la France. Dés l'instant où S l'avait appelée en pleurs, elle n'avait cessé d'avoir peur pour lui, imaginant le pire. Son amie était tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'avait rien pu lui expliquer au téléphone._

_Ses jambes chancelaient, mais il sentait la chaleur de ses bras autour de lui et l'odeur de son parfum. Cela faisait si longtemps. Il ferma les yeux, il voulait profiter de ce répit autant qu'il le pouvait. Il savait parfaitement que cela ne durerait pas._

_Louis passa la porte à son tour et Blair se dégagea de son étreinte. C se laissa choir sur le rebord de son lit. Elle l'observa enfin. Il avait le poignet gauche dans le plâtre jusqu'au coude et un grand pansement descendait de sa tempe droite jusqu'à sa pommette. _

_- Où sont Nate et Serena ? demanda-t-elle, soulagée de le voir sur ses deux jambes._

_- Serena est avec Nate, elle va bien, dit C d'une voix sans timbre. Il…. Il ….est toujours inconscient. Les médecins disent qu'ils ne savent pas quand il se réveillera. _

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- On était sur le yacht, en plein milieu de l'océan, quand une tempête s'est soudain levée. Nate à basculé par-dessus bord et j'ai mis trop de temps à réagir, dit-il plein de remords. Quand j'ai plongé, sous la surface, je ne le voyais plus. J'ai fini par le retrouver, mais il était déjà inanimé. On a réussi à le hisser sur le pont, juste avant que les secours n'arrivent. _

_- Monsieur Bass, interpella une infirmière depuis l'embrasure de la porte, le médecin a donné son autorisation pour que vous puissiez voir votre ami. Il est dans la chambre 539, au bout du couloir._

_Chuck sortit dans le couloir à la suite de Blair et Louis. Cette dernière couru presque jusqu'à la chambre indiquée, le cœur battant. Mais en ouvrant la porte, elle resta figée sur le seuil. Nate, étendu sur un lit dont les draps étaient aussi blancs que son visage, avait des fils et des tuyaux partout._

_Serena, en larmes, était déjà assise près de lui, tenant sa main, une couverture sur ses épaules tremblantes. _

_- S, murmura B en entrant dans la pièce et en enlaçant son amie pour la réconforter._

_- Je ne peux pas croire que se soit vrai, dit la blonde entre deux sanglots._

_Elle aperçut son frère adoptif sur le pas de la porte, derrière Louis, et se dégagea des bras de B en lui jetant un regard assassin._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

_Chuck recula d'un pas et s'adossa au mur du couloir. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il avait le souffle court. Ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les objets de danser devant lui._

_Il sentit un bras qui se glissait sous le sien et ouvrit les yeux._

_- Viens, dit B, je crois que tu as besoin de prendre un peu l'air._

_Il se laissa guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur, se raccrochant à elle de toute ses forces et elle appuya sur le dernier bouton._

_Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cabine, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient sur le toit. Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un banc, qui devait sans doute servir aux médecins dans l'attente de l'hélicoptère d'urgence. Elle s'assied à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule en attendant qu'il retrouve une respiration plus calme._

_- Nate va se réveiller, dit-elle d'une voix forte, autant pour convaincre Chuck qu'elle-même. _

_- Tout est de ma faute, répliqua-t-il._

_- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle en repensant au regard que S lui avait lancé _

_- Je voulais marquer des points avec Ferguson avant la signature définitive de la vente de son hôtel. J'ai appris qu'il était amateur de bateaux et j'ai convaincu Nate de nous emmener en mer, histoire de lui faire louper la transaction._

_- Mais Nate a accepté, reprit B, et il s'y connaît en navigation. Il sait prendre ses propres décisions. _

_Chuck ne répondit pas, absorbé dans ses pensées, il regardait les doigts de B posés sur les siens._

_- Maintenant, à toi de voir laquelle, toi, tu vas prendre, conclut-elle. Vas-tu continuer à t'auto-flageller ? Ou bien être là pour ton meilleur ami au moment où il en a le plus besoin ? _

_Il leva les yeux vers elle et puisa dans la force de son regard. Un courant électrique remonta le long de son échine et il se demanda comment elle faisait pour toujours toucher la cible en plein cœur._

_Il se remit sur ses pieds et elle l'imita._

_- Merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille en se dirigeant à nouveau vers l'ascenseur._

_Il n'eut pas besoin d'appuyer sur le bouton car celui-ci s'ouvrit au même moment._

_- Je te cherche partout depuis plus d'une demi-heure, siffla Louis à sa fiancée avec un regard dur. _

_- Louis, je suis désolée, dit-elle sincèrement. _

_- Je me suis retourné et tu avais disparue, continua-t-il, excédé._

_- C'est ma faute, dit Chuck, venant à la rescousse de la belle._

_- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi ! gronda-t-il à l'adresse du prince noir._

_- Je … je voulais juste aider un ami, balbutia-t-elle, je n'ai pas réfléchi._

_- C'est bien le problème justement, quand il s'agit de lui, tu ne réfléchis jamais, cingla le Prince Monégasque, le regard plus glacé que jamais._

_Chuck s'avança, menaçant. _

_La dernière chose dont ils avaient tous besoin en ce moment était un affrontement entre les deux princes, se dit-elle en voyant le regard de Chuck se durcir lui aussi. _

_Elle leva la main, et s'interposa entre eux._

_- Tu devrais aller voir Nate, dit-elle à C, avec un regard entendu, en attirant Louis hors de la cage._

_Il prit place dans l'ascenseur, quelque chose avait changé dans son regard lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, répondit-elle à sa question muette alors que les portes se refermaient déjà._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

_A peine à l'étage, il sentit vibrer son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Il grimaça à la vue du nom qui s'affichait. _

_- Capitaine, dit-il en décrochant, se préparant mentalement à la suite._

_- Chuck, enfin ! soupira le père de son ami. Je suis content de t'entendre. Nous venons juste d'avoir le message de Serena et je n'ai rien compris ! Nate ne répond pas sur son portable ! _

_- On … on a eu un accident en mer._

_- Quoi ? … Comment va Nate ? _

_Chuck fut pris au dépourvu, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir entendre autant de peur dans la voix d'un père. _

_- Chuck ! hurla le capitaine à l'agonie._

_- Il… il… est toujours inconscient, expliqua-t-il, pour la seconde fois, les médecins ne savent pas quand il se réveillera._

_Il entendit la mère de Nate étouffer un cri et un bruit de verre brisé à l'autre bout du fil. Sans doute était-il sur haut parleur. _

_- Où êtes-vous ? demanda le roi de l'Upper East Side_

_Le silence résonna dans le combiné._

_- Capitaine, où êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il sur un ton autoritaire._

_- Nous… nous venons de rentrer d'Italie à l'instant, se reprit Archibald Senior._

_- Soyez à l'aéroport dans une heure, le jet vous attendra sur le tarmac._

_- Nous y serons, répondit Howard avant de couper la communication._

_Chuck raccrocha et appela aussitôt le pilote à New York pour lui donner ses instructions. Il avança jusqu'à la porte des WC, avant d'affronter l'état de son meilleur ami et les reproches de sa sœur, il avait besoin de se reprendre un peu, il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et repensa aux paroles de B. _

_Il avait horreur des hôpitaux, cela lui rappelait trop la fin de son père, mais elle avait raison, comme presque toujours, sourit-il. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son meilleur ami. Nate était toujours là pour lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de passer au-dessus de sa crainte et de sa répulsion de le voir allongé sur un lit, le corps investi de perfusions en tout genre, comme s'il était déjà mort._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_- Comment peux-tu seulement l'envisager ? interrogea la future princesse, ressortant de l'ascenseur au 5ème étage. Ce sont mes amis. Et tu me demandes de les abandonner !_

_- Ne dramatise pas ! répondit Louis, excédé par la manière dont elle donnait toujours une importance démesurée aux choses les plus anodines. Tu ne vas pas les « abandonner » ! Ils sont dans un hôpital, entourés de médecins. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus que les spécialistes ! _

_- Être là, tout simplement ! s'exclama-t-elle, le regard noir de reproches._

_- Écoute, reprit-il sans intention de calmer le jeu cette fois. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour eux, moi aussi, c'est normal. Mais je te rappelle que nous avons des obligations. La vie de princesse ne relève pas d'un conte de fée !_

_- Ça, je m'en suis bien rendue compte ! cingla-t-elle. Mais, il est hors de question que mes obligations passent avant ma famille et mes amis !_

_- Il me semble que je n'ai pas sourcillé lorsque ton amie t'a appelée à l'aide. Nous avons décollé dans l'heure qui a suivie et je me suis arrangé pour reporté notre entrevue avec le Prince de Galles de 24 heures. Ce qui est déjà un énorme affront pour la monarchie britannique, mais, devant le caractère exceptionnel de la situation, il a gracieusement accepté mes plus plates excuses._

_Il se tut un instant puis reprit devant la mine boudeuse de sa fiancée._

_- Néanmoins, n'imagine pas que je pourrai réaliser ce tour de force à chaque fois que tu me feras un caprice._

_- Un caprice ? fit-elle, ulcérée. Mes amis ont eu un accident et l'un d'eux est à l'article de la mort !_

_- Nate n'est pas à l'article de la mort ! Il est inconscient, oui mais, les docteurs ont dit que ses constantes étaient stables. Que tu reviennes le voir ce soir ou dans deux jours ne changera rien à la situation. _

_- Mais il n'y a pas que Nate, S est ma meilleure amie et elle est effondrée. Elle a besoin de mon soutien ! _

_- Est-ce vraiment pour ça que tu veux rester ? Le problème n'est pas seulement là et tu le sais très bien._

_- Arrêtes avec ça, c'est n'importe quoi ! Chuck est un simple ami et il le restera. Je me suis inquiétée pour lui aussi, c'est normal, tu l'as dis toi même._

_- Pourtant ce n'est pas le numéro de chambre de Nate ou de Serena que tu as demandé en arrivant ici. Et ce n'est pas non plus dans les bras de ta meilleure amie que tu t'es précipitée !_

_Blair resta bouche bée. Pour une fois, elle ne savait quoi répondre à ses accusations. Elle avait usé de tous les arguments dont elle disposait pendant l'été pour rassurer son fiancé. Non pas sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, mais sur les sentiments qu'elle n'éprouvait plus pour Chuck Bass. Évidement, c'était bien plus facile lorsque ce dernier était à des milliers de kilomètres et qu'elle n'avait pas encore tremblé de peur pour lui pendant un vol entier qui avait été une véritable torture. _

_Car au plus profond d'elle-même, elle devait bien reconnaître que son fiancé avait raison. Celui qui avait occupé ses pensées depuis la France, c'était le roi de l'Upper East Side. _

_Elle avait eu S au téléphone et elle savait qu'elle était en assez bonne santé pour l'appeler. Elle s'était inquiétée pour l'héritier Archibald aussi, bien entendu, mais la logique avait vite laissée place à un sentiment d'angoisse. Et lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, elle en revenait toujours à la même personne, qu'elle le veuille ou non._

_- L'avion décollera dans 45 minutes, dit-il, d'un ton neutre, devant son silence, malgré la douleur qui lui serrait le cœur. A toi de choisir, cette fois je ne pourrai pas t'attendre. _

_Il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, la laissant planter au milieu du couloir. _

_Elle repensa, elle aussi, aux mots qu'elle avait dis à Chuck un peu plus tôt, sur le toit. Cette fois, c'était à elle de prendre sa décision._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

_Le prince noir posa sa main valide sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna._

_- Chuck, souffla-t-elle, un peu surprise._

_Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que tout un chacun dans le couloir avait assisté à la dispute avec son fiancé._

_- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il._

_- Oui, je vais bien, répondit-elle d'une voix déterminée._

_- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous tu sais. Louis a raison, tu ne peux rien faire de plus que les médecins et je veillerai sur Serena et Nathaniel pendant ton absence, promis. Tu peux partir tranquille._

_Il avait dit ça d'une voie rassurante et elle pouvait lire de la sollicitude dans son regard. _

_Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui répondit :_

_- Chuck Bass qui veille sur un autre être humain ! Tu es certain que le coup que tu as pris sur la tête ne nécessite pas d'examens médicaux supplémentaires ? _

_Il lui rendit son sourire, mais il n'avait aucune envie de plaisanter, il ne jouait plus. _

_- Je suis sérieux, tu devrais te dépêcher de rejoindre ton fiancé. On peut se débrouiller sans toi. Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je t'appellerai illico._

_- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. _

_Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et y lut toute la souffrance de son âme._

_- Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance, reprit-il après un long silence. _

_Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se dirigea vers la chambre de son meilleur ami sans se retourner._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

_Le jet était prêt depuis 15 minutes déjà mais le Prince Monégasque n'avait aucune envie de partir plus tôt. Il lui avait donné 45 minutes et, s'il n'était pas disposé à l'attendre plus longtemps, il ne ferait pas l'erreur de ne pas les lui accorder. Il savait qu'il le regretterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sinon. _

_- Mon Seigneur, la tour de contrôle nous a donné le feu vert, nous pouvons décoller quand vous voulez, dit le pilote._

_- Attendez encore une dizaine de minutes, nous aurons peut-être une passagère supplémentaire._

_Le pilote se retira dans le cockpit sans un mot et referma la porte derrière lui._

_Au même moment Blair franchit la porte de l'avion._

_- Tu es venue, dit Louis, avec un sourire soulagé._

_- Je suis venue, oui, dit la belle New-Yorkaise avec un regard triste. _

_Le sourire de son fiancé s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu._

_- Tu es venue me dire adieu, déclara-t-il sans aucune once de doute dans la voix._

_- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle doucement. Je pensais vraiment que j'y arriverais mais cette vie serait un mensonge._

_- Je sais, je ne te fais aucun reproche, j'ai voulu y croire moi aussi. _

_Elle retira la bague qui brillait à son doigt et la déposa dans le creux de sa main._

_- Je suis certaine qu'elle rendra une autre très heureuse, dit-elle avant de déglutir. Et son cœur n'appartiendra qu'à toi._

_Le moteur se mit à vrombir et elle se dépêcha de sortir de la carlingue. Elle descendit les escaliers métalliques en courant et remonta dans le taxi qui l'avait déposée quelques minutes au par avant. _

_Son téléphone vibra lorsqu'elle reçut le message de Chuck._

_« Nate est réveillé, il va bien. Bon voyage »_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

_Son cœur dansait dans sa poitrine. Nate allait bien, il avait repris connaissance. S allait bien. Et Chuck…. Chuck, le simple fait d'évoquer son nom lui donnait des ailes. _

_Il lui avait tant manqué. Toutes ces nuits passées dans les bras d'un autre. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir laissé décider pour elle, au début de l'été. Elle aurait dû lui tenir tête. Elle était Blair Waldorf après tout._

_Elle entra dans la chambre 539, Nate était dans son lit, un plateau repas posé sur une tablette devant lui._

_- Nate, s'exclama-t-elle en lui posant un baiser sonore sur la joue, je suis si contente de te voir réveillé. Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir faire peur._

_- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, répondit, surpris, le jeune homme._

_- On ne dirait pas à voir ta tête, pourtant._

_- Chuck nous a dit que tu devais prendre un avion pour l'Angleterre, répliqua S, aussi surprise que Nate._

_- Un rendez-vous avec Sa Majesté le Prince de Galles ! commenta-t-il._

_- Et bien, disons, que vous valez plus pour moi que le Prince Charles et Camilla. Du reste, vous êtes bien plus amusants qu'eux et l'élite new-yorkaise est bien plus excitante que tous ces monarques européens. _

_Elle embrassa sa meilleure amie qui lui rendit son étreinte._

_- Et qui est excitant exactement parmi l'élite de l'Upper East Side ? Tu penses à une personne en particulier ? ironisa la blonde aux longues jambes avec un sourire. _

_B ne répondit pas mais son regard balaya la pièce._

_- Il est rentré à l'appartement, dit Nate, qui avait suivi son regard._

_- Tu veux peut-être l'adresse ? ironisa à nouveau S, en s'emparant d'un petit carnet dans son sac._

_Elle arracha une feuille qu'elle lui tendit avec un peu d'hésitation._

_- Tu es sûre de ton choix ? _

_- Je n'ai jamais été aussi certaine de toute ma vie, répondit la brune avec un immense sourire._

_Ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'elle quitta ses amis._

* * *

_Encore Merci à x Beautiful Blass x et au guest qui me laissent des coms._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8_

_B inséra la clé dans la serrure, le cœur battant la chamade. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Pourtant N et S lui avaient dit qu'il avait quitté la clinique à peine 20 minutes avant son arrivée. Peut-être n'était-il pas rentré directement ? _

_Elle alluma la lampe et vit sa veste posée sur un fauteuil dans le petit salon. Il était donc bien là. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement, il était spacieux et luxueux, bien entendu. Serena avait peut-être décidé de se prendre en main mais de là à renoncer aux privilèges de son statut social, il y avait de la marge. _

_La première porte qu'elle ouvrit fut celle de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Ses vêtements hors de prix traînaient à même le sol. N'avait-elle donc pas de femme de chambre ?_

_Elle ouvrit la porte suivante, la lumière du crépuscule entrait par la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur l'océan. Allongé sur son lit, tout habillé, il dormait profondément. Les flacons de médicaments disposés sur sa table de nuit en étaient sans aucun doute la cause. _

_Sous son pansement, son beau visage, hâlé par ces quelques jours passé au soleil, était détendu. Il respirait calmement, il avait l'air si paisible, elle rassembla ses souvenirs, jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. _

_Il était toujours tendu, préoccupé, sur le qui vive, il ne baissait jamais sa garde. C'était ça le mot en fait, il était perpétuellement sur ses gardes, en toutes circonstances. Même quand il était tendre, il se préservait toujours de quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. Il ne baissait jamais totalement sa garde et même si elle savait qu'il l'aimait sincèrement, cette distance qu'il installait entre eux la faisait souffrir._

_Elle n'avait qu'une envie, être près de lui, tout près de lui, si près de lui. Elle s'approcha du lit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle s'allongea doucement contre lui et ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur, bercée par les battements de son cœur, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir elle aussi. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9_

_Chuck se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, une douleur lancinante dans le poignet gauche. Il perçu un corps contre le sien et reconnu l'odeur de ses cheveux instantanément. _

_Une douleur plus vive lui transperça l'avant bras mais il ne bougea pas de peur que la sensation de son rêve ne s'évanouisse. Il rêvait souvent d'elle, elle habitait pratiquement chacune de ses nuits depuis qu'il lui avait dit adieu au début de l'été. Il aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller mais le matin finissait toujours par arriver._

_Une nouvelle douleur vive l'obligea à déplacer son bras gauche. _

_Il retenait à présent son souffle. Il sentait toujours le délice de sa présence. Elle remua imperceptiblement. Était-il fou ? Sans doute les effets des médicaments ! Il n'avait pas pris la peine de lire les notices. Et le fait de l'avoir tenue dans ses bras le matin même ..._

_Elle remua à nouveau et remonta son bras sur son torse. Son pouls s'accéléra encore. Il replia son bras droit et rencontra son dos, puis son épaule, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts, il déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres dans sa chevelure._

_Blair sentit son baiser et la caresse de ses doigts dans sa nuque. Elle frissonna de plaisir et déposa un baiser sur sa peau, là ou sa chemise était entre-ouverte, insinuant sa main par-dessous pour caresser son torse. Elle sentit les battements de cœur de Chuck qui galopaient au même rythme que les siens. Elle releva son visage et happa ses lèvres entre les siennes. _

_- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, souffla-telle à son oreille avant de l'embrasser plus sensuellement dans le cou. _

_Il ne pouvait résister, son parfum, ses cheveux, sa peau... Il l'embrassa goulûment tandis que sa main droite redescendait déjà le long de son dos. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, cherchant sa langue. Elle répondit à son baiser et se colla contre lui, plus près, encore plus près._

_- Tu es sure ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers passionnés._

_- Tais-toi ! répondit-elle en fourrant à nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche._

_Ses mains ouvraient la boucle de sa ceinture, s'insinuaient sous les pans de sa chemise tandis qu'il ouvrait le clips de son soutien gorge d'une seule main experte._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10_

_Le soleil inondait la pièce par la baie vitrée, empêchant Chuck d'ouvrir les yeux, Pourtant, une sensation de froid l'envahit lorsqu'il constata qu'il était seul dans son lit._

_Il s'assit péniblement sur le rebord, ses vêtements jonchaient le sol mais aucune trace de ceux de Blair. Il passa sa main sur son pansement et sourit faiblement malgré la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur._

_« Quel idiot ! » _

_Comment avait-il pu oser croire que c'était plus qu'un rêve ? Certes, bien plus « réels » que ceux qu'il faisait d'habitude, mais cela était sûrement dû aux pilules qu'il avait ingurgitées la veille et qui l'avaient assommé. Il ne se rappelait même pas quand, ni comment, il s'était endormi et encore moins avoir ôté ses vêtements._

_Il s'habilla, grommelant contre le plâtre qui emprisonnait son avant bras. _

_Une fois dans le coin cuisine, il entreprit de se faire un café, cela lui remettrait sans doute les idées en place. Il pesta contre sa sœur. Quelle idée d'avoir choisi cet appartement au lieu de la suite d'un hôtel luxueux avec room service ? Avec ce fichu plâtre, il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir la boîte d'arabica moulu importé du Brésil !_

_Il posa la boîte sur la table et se retourna en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Serena et Blair entraient dans la pièce, papotant et riant, comme au bon vieux temps. Chuck resta cloué sur place. Cette fois, les médocs n'y étaient pour rien. Elle était bel et bien là !_

_- Bonjour frérot, claironna la blonde en fonçant vers sa chambre._

_Toute la colère qu'elle avait dirigée contre lui s'était envolée au moment ou Nate avait ouvert les paupières. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il n'était en rien responsable de cet accident._

_Blair posa le sachet et les cafés emportés qu'elle avait dans les mains, sur la table de la cuisine et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son prince. _

_- Tu as faim ? Je t'ai pris des Bagels au fromage et un café noir sucré, bien corsé comme tu l'aimes, dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde en désignant ses achats._

_Elle fit mine de s'éloigner mais il la rattrapa par la main et l'attira tout contre lui, la serrant si fort qu'elle avait presque du mal à respirer. _

_- Je t'aime plus que tout, souffla-t-il à son oreille._

_Elle sentit le corps de Chuck qui tremblait tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas attendre au moins cinq minutes, que j'ai quitté l'appart, pour vous sautez dessus ? demanda S, feignant un regard indigné, en ressortant de sa chambre et se dirigeant vers la sortie. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11_

_Blair relâcha son étreinte et recula d'un pas, sans ôter ses bras des épaules de Chuck. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là, enlacés, mais les cafés devaient être à moitié froids, si pas totalement._

_- Je te promets que je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal, murmura-t-il. Je consacrerai chaque seconde, de chaque minute, du reste de ma vie à faire tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse. _

_Elle se souvint de la souffrance qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il l'avait encouragée à rejoindre Louis, la veille, à la clinique._

_- Je sais, dit-elle simplement._

_B plongea son regard dans ses yeux sombres et fut surprise d'y voir tant de vulnérabilité. Elle pouvait y discerner clairement le petit garçon abandonné qu'il avait été. Elle prit la main plâtrée de C dans les siennes et plaça délicatement le bout de ses doigts au-dessus de son sein gauche. _

_- Tu sens ? … Mon cœur qui bat si fort ! … Je suis déjà heureuse ! Et il n'y a que toi qui sois capable de le faire battre comme ça._

_Puis elle posa sa propre main gauche sur le haut de la poitrine de Chuck, emprisonnant la main droite du jeune homme sous la sienne._

_- Et là … tu sens ? reprit-elle. C'est ton cœur qui bat au même rythme que le mien, parfaitement à l'unisson. _

_Chuck ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par les pulsations de leurs deux cœurs. _

_Elle avait frappé en plein dans le mille comme toujours mais il ne s'en étonnait plus car il comprenait enfin pourquoi._

_Il lui appartenait corps et âme tout simplement et il n'avait plus jamais aucune intention de s'en défendre._

_FIN_

* * *

_Merci aux personnes qui ont pris la peine de commenter ma fic, y compris en anglais. C'est vraiment, vraiment très important pour moi et je suis très flatée d'être lue en traducteur lol_

_Thank's a lot for the reviews. It's very important for me._

_Est-ce que vous voulez que je publie d'autres fic ? __Si oui, faites-le moi savoir._

_Do you want more fanfictions ? So, tell me._

_NB : Elles sont toutes 100% Blass._

_ [Sorry for my mistakes] _

_Katido_


End file.
